Gem Hunting Gone Wrong
by 1jckuhn
Summary: When an unthinkable tragedy happens while gem hunting, Rarity starts to realize just how much Spike means to her.


Spike and Rarity were entering the Everfree Forest to go gem hunting. Rarity always let Spike come along to gem hunt because she knew he had a crush on her. Spike tried to hide it, but it was no use.

"Come on, Spikey-poo," came Rarity's angelic voice. "We must have a cart-full of gems by sundown."

Spike was digging for gems with the spade of his tail. He heard Rarity's request and dug faster while he said, "Anything for you, Rarity."

Rarity smiled back with a light blush and said, "Thank you."

***6 HOURS LATER***

Spike and Rarity were heading home. They were both tired but were happy because all the gems Rarity needed were collected. Spike saw that Rarity's left cheek was vulnerable for a quick peck. He quickly pressed his lips against the soft fur and moved away.

Both instantly blushed and for four solid seconds, neither one said a word until Rarity broke the silence.

"Um, thanks, Spikey," she said almost hesitant to complete he sentence.

"Y-You're welcome," Spike stuttered./p

They were almost out of the Everfree Forest when they heard an angry growl to their right. They looked over and saw a timberwolf looking at them like it was about to strike. Rarity was frozen in fear and Spike immediately took notice.

"Rarity, run," he mumbled to her.

Rarity didn't move and the timberwolf started sprinting towards her.

"RARITY! MOVE!" Spike yelled and smashed hard into Rarity's side, knocking her off her hooves just as the timberwolf struck a clawed paw at her.

Its claws collided with Spike's torso and ripped a large wound in the front of his abdomen. His head smashed into a tree and he landed hard on his back.

"SPIKE!" Rarity screamed.

She kicked the creature as hard as she could. Her hind hoof landed on its jaw. The timberwolf yelped and ran away whimpering. For a mare who didn't fight, Rarity had a very strong kick.

She turned to Spike who was now unconscious and soaked in red. She went up to Spike and put and ear against his chest hoping to find any sign of life.

No heartbeat.

Rarity pulled Spike's body on her back and ran as fast as she could to the Carousel Boutique. On her way there, she ran into something grey and feathery, it was Gabby, Spike's pen pal.

Gabby turned around and almost screamed. Rarity's back was covered in red, black trails ran down her cheeks, and she couldn't put a coherent sentence together without sobbing. Gabby took notice of what was on Rarity's back and instantly felt sick.

"Rarity, is that Spike?" she asked almost hesitant to say his name.

"Y-Yes it's Sp-Spike. H-He protected me f-from a timberwolf. He gone!" Rarity said before once again breaking down and sobbing.

Gabby immediately flew off to tell Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Twilight was immediately overcome with fear and sadness and bolted out the door with Gabby to tell the others.

Rainbow Dash was a bit ticked off because Gabby and Twilight had woken her up from a nap, but when she heard what happened to Spike, she immediately knew that now wasn't the time to rest.

Pinkie Pie's cotton candy mane and tail instantly deflated, and her usual bouncy prance became frantic run.

Applejack dropped what she was doing and joined her friends to go tell Fluttershy.

Fluttershy immediately burst into tears and didn't stop bawling until she and the others ran back to check of Rarity.

Meanwhile Rarity was still in the middle of the street, sobbing. Ponies passed by her, but they left her alone and decided this wasn't their business. Soon the other five ponies arrived with Gabby in the lead. They all sobbed on arrival and all wrapped each other in one big hug.

Eventually, they headed back home, but Rainbow Dash volunteered to tell the other princesses.

When Twilight got back, she was greeted by the sad faces of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and her older brother, Shining Armor.

Celestia offered a funeral to be held for the fallen hero in four days. Twilight agreed and decided to head to bed as she had no strength left.

Rarity was just as heartbroken. She had always felt like someday, they could be more than just friends. Now that would never happen. She remembered the kiss Spike gave her. It was almost enough to make her cry again. She didn't have any tears left so the only other choice she had was to go to bed.

***1 WEEK LATER***

The funeral was over, and it had been three whole days since Ponyville lost their greatest hero.

Rarity came to the cemetery twice now. She gave the gravestone a large sapphire and a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, my sweet Spikey-Wikey, I'm sorry I never got to say how much I loved you. You were the kindest soul I ever knew. I decided to give back the fire ruby, as it was yours in the first place. I was going to give you a bouquet of roses for your next birthday and take you to a fancy restaurant, but fate had other plans."

She planted the necklace with a giant, heart-shaped fire ruby in the middle of it on the gravestone and fought back tears

"Now you'll always be in my heart."


End file.
